Rhapsody: A Plaything, A Dreamer, A Rebel
by Skye Aerrow
Summary: The doctor had offered me unconditional, perfect pleasure. He’d also suggested that he had access to Columbia. What more could I possibly want?
1. Prologue

Skye Says: I was thinking about all of the genres I've written for the other day when I realized that I had yet to write a single thing for my beloved RHPS.

So, without further ado, I present this story.

Disclaimer: I own everyone here except the charries from the movie, whom I love to death and would never claim as my own.

* * *

Prologue

At first glance, the world seemed like such a beautiful place. The sky was blue, the air was crisp and refreshing, the water was clear, bubbling, and musical, the sun was a heat lamp that smiled down upon the earth, and the birds gave up their souls in their song to rejoice in each day. Everything was perfect, everything was wonderful, and everything was magical. I was innocent; blissfully ignorant, and in that ignorance- that pure naiveté, if you will, I went along living my life as carefree as could be. I was happy, truly happy-

Then the acrid stench of death ripped my eggshell world to pieces- _twice_.

First, came the death of my parents when I was twelve. My brother, Jason, left high school every day to pick Coralee and I up from school. Jason was eighteen then; Coralee, fourteen. Mom and Dad were flying back from a business conference in London when their plane suffered from engine failure and ditched in the sea.

Everyone onboard perished.

After that, Jason became our parents. He was our mother and our father _and _our brother, and he was the most amazing person I had ever known.

On the eve of my eighteenth birthday, my best friend Columbia was kidnapped on her way home from school. The search went on for a year before everyone lost hope. She was either dead by now, or living under an assumed identity.

I grieved a little, and life went on.

It wasn't much longer before death was once again looming over our household like a vast, vindictive villain.

I woke up one morning feeling strangely suffocated, as if I'd gone to sleep with a rock on my chest or something. A quick glance in the bathroom mirror revealed that I had slept more fitfully than I'd thought; the dark circles rimming my eyes were proof that the nightmares continued to get worse.

The police had stopped searching for Columbia over a year ago. Why was her sudden disappearance still bothering me?

"Rhapsody!" my sister's voice floated up from the first floor. Coralee sounded- well, the tremor in her words was hard for me to identify at first because I had never seen my older sister afraid, but with her next words, I came to realize that she must have been terribly frightened.

"Rhapsody, oh _God! _I-it's Jason! He's… he's-"

"He's _what?"_ I leaned against the doorframe, straining to hear.

There was a long pause. A choked, agonized sob.

"_Call a freaking ambulance_!"

* * *

Later, as Coralee and I sat beside each other in the waiting room of the Thomas Patrick Memorial Hospital in Columbus, we peered anxiously up at the nurse who walked into the room- the nurse that wore a hospital-issue smile to go with her hospital-issue green scrubs.

"We did everything we could," she said flatly. "I'm sorry."

They had not done everything they could, I thought numbly as I held my sister in my nineteen year-old arms. No, they had not done anything at _all._

My brother, my guardian, my protector, Jason Lawrence Coleman- the man who had raised Coralee and me since our parents died- was _gone._

And I knew that because of his death, my world would never be the same.

* * *

Skye Also Says: As this is my first first-person fanfic, I would greatly appreciate it if you would help me keep Rhapsody from the horrors of Mary-Suedom.

Thank you.


	2. Chapter One

Skye Says: And here… we… GO.

Disclaimer: I own everyone here but the charries from the movie, whom I love to death and would never claim as my own.

* * *

Chapter One

That first day back to work was probably harder for Coralee than it was for me. I had always been able to process grief more easily when I was busy. Coralee, on the other hand, was hardly able to get out of bed Monday. I had to pull the covers off of her and physically _drag_ her to the bathroom to get a shower; and even then, I had to sit in the bathroom with her because she was just standing under the cold shower, sobbing.

After our parents died, she'd stayed in her bedroom for almost a month, lying in bed with the lights off and the window open and the fan on full speed. I suspected that she dealt with the frozen pain of grief by changing her surroundings so that they were just as cold as she was.

Because Coralee could hardly even think at this point, I drove the beat-up pickup truck to the lingerie boutique. When we walked in, Cheryl glanced up from the cash register and shook her head. "Ya'll are ten minutes late, and Barb's already pissed."

"Shut up. My brother died last week, remember?" God, people were so _rude_ sometimes. She didn't have to take her divorce out on everyone she saw. "How's Harry?"

"Screw you, Coleman."

Coralee mumbled something about minding my manners, but I paid her no heed. It was _Cheryl's _fault I wasn't able to smoke anymore- every time I left a pack lying out in the shop, she threw it away-

All because her husband had left her for a twenty-something Playboy Playmate wannabe. And because she's had to move from Nashville to Denton, and she was teased in Ohio for having such a Southern accent.

And also because she had a severe case of asthma.

Coralee brushed past me to the bathroom in the back of the store. I saw the light go on under the door, heard the fan whir to a start, heard Coralee sigh.

Barbara Herring eyed me suspiciously as I punched in, leaning over my shoulder as if to get a better look at the timestamp. She pushed her glasses higher up on her nose, made a _tsk_ing noise. "Rhapsody, darling… you know the rules."

"I know I'm late, Barbara. Can you cut me a little slack? Jason-"

"Yes, yes, let's skip the sob story." She rolled her eyes, laying a broad hand on my shoulder. Her short, cracked nails and neglected cuticles were looking worse than ever. Business must be worse than I thought. "It's been two weeks, dear. Don't you think it's time you moved on?"

My blood shot into my face. "It's been _one _week," I snapped angrily, slapping her arm away from me, "not that you would ever notice. Besides that, you have _man hands_!"

"Hot _dang,_ Barb!" Cheryl yelled from the front of the store. "This here magazine says the reason Nixon resigned was because he had himself an affair with an alien hooker!"

"Get a freaking _life_, Cheryl!" I turned away from Barbara and headed for the back door.

My boss cleared her throat and swore, obviously livid. "And just where do you think _you're _going?"

"Outside, you whorish slug!"

I could feel her eyes drilling holes in the back of my head. "Stay there, then, because you're officially terminated. I hope that door hits you on the way out."

My one-finger salute was the only reply she received as I walked out the exit and into the parking lot.

As soon as I was outside, I swept my long blonde hair into a messy bun and groped the side of the building. The pads of my fingers scraped against the rough brick with a certain familiarity- yeah, I had been here many times before. I always had to hide cigarettes from Cheryl, and she was _way_ too stupid to look for them in the wall.

I hummed to myself as the loose brick slid free, smiling as I opened the pack and pulled out my lighter. A flick of my thumb, a sweet second or two, and I was smoking again, the events of this morning completely forgotten.

Amazing what a puff of nicotine could do to a person.

I made my way over to my truck, floating on cloud nine as I flicked ash onto the sidewalk. Smoking was something Coralee had always frowned upon, but when she realized that Mr. Nick A. Teen was the only one who could staunch my tireless rage, she relented a little. After that, I'd been allowed to smoke whenever I wanted, as long as I opened a window.

I sat on the open gate of the truckbed, legs dangling over the edge, and exhaled a cloud of smoke. Coralee had tried to get me to take anger management classes once, but none of the exercises the therapist taught me gave me the kind of relief I got from smoking. Or sex; but _that_ was a whole other story.

"_Sssssexxxxx…"_ The word came out in a hiss and another rush of smoke. I chuckled, relishing the delicious way the words resonated in my throat. I'd been a lesbian all my life- well, for as long as I could remember. It wasn't that the idea of being with a man repulsed me or anything; it was just that I had only ever fooled around with _women_ before- and that was all I needed, really. Most men were put off by my temper and aggression.

I laughed again, louder this time, and I felt a light blush spreading through my cheeks. Coralee had suspected my orientation for a long time, but I don't think she ever knew for sure until she found out that Columbia and I had been together a couple times before she disappeared. I talk in my sleep, see, and after Columbia was gone, I slept in Coralee's room because I was so afraid of losing someone else. It didn't take long for her to figure out that Columbia and I had been so much more than friends. My sister was more accepting of my sexuality than I thought she'd be- her only condition was that I never bring a woman to our house, unless I was ready to commit or whatever.

Since Columbia, though… nothing I'd had had been more than a brief infatuation. Nothing even came _close _to what I had with Columbia.

I wasn't sure anything else ever _would._

"Columbia."

I took another draw on the cigarette, closing my eyes as I exhaled. Where _was _Columbia, anyway? Could it be that she was still out there somewhere, living and breathing- _alive_ after all? Was she safe? Was she with someone she could love, someone she could trust; someone that would promise to watch over her for the rest of her life?

Did she remember me?

Did she _miss _me?

"Rhapsody Coleman! Get back in here before I call the cops and have you arrested for trespassing!"

Barbara. "What the-"

"You heard me! You're lucky I'm giving you a second chance!" She stepped out from behind the door and glared at the cigarette in my fingers. "And put that thing out before Cheryl lapses into a coma or something!"

I bit my tongue to keep from cussing her out and dropped the cigarette, hopping down from the truck to stomp on the end. As much as I hated Cheryl, her out-of-place Southern drawl, _and_ her asthma, I knew that Coralee and I needed all the money we could get. If Barbara was willing to let me continue to work, I was going to have to work- whether I liked it or not.

I shoved open the door to the shop and pulled it closed behind me. Barbara stood in the middle of the back room, raising a fire-red eyebrow at me.

"What?"

"You've got someone out there waiting to see you," she replied. "Says he hears you're an expert on corsets."

"Well, I am." What was she talking about, anyway? Cheryl knew lingerie, too- we _all_ did here. This _was_ a lingerie boutique, after all. The only one in Denton, but that was pretty much to be expected in a small town. I wasn't a corset "expert", though- I wore them, and I helped sell them, but I didn't _make _them or anything. Why would- "Wait, did you say '_he_'?"

Barbara rolled her eyes, latching onto my arm. "Oh, don't be so naïve. He's probably come to buy something for his girlfriend, though I've gotta say… guy seems a little _avant garde_, if you ask me."

"I didn't."

Her grip tightened as she shoved me out into the main room of the store, my pulse rattling my ribcage as if my body already knew what was coming.

As soon as we passed the cash register, I saw him- and nearly choked.

A tall, overly-made up drag queen was standing in front of the clearance rack, trying to convince a very anxious Cheryl that he absolutely _knew _the corset in his hands was the right size.

Barbara smiled solicitously, digging her nonexistent nails into my arm. "Cheryl, Rhapsody has volunteered to take it from here. You may go on lunch break now."

Sweat beaded on Cheryl's forehead, and every muscle in her body was tense. "T-t-t-thank you. I-uh-uh-I-"

"You're _dismissed,_ sweetheart," the man clarified. "Get _out."_

Cheryl's eyes widened as the man smirked, and she whirled around and bolted out the door.

"Here you are, sir," Barbara said loudly, shoving me in front of her as if I were some sort of shield. I had never known Barbara to be afraid of anyone. "I brought Rhapsody, just as you requested."

"So I see…" His eyes slid from hers to mine, and his dark-painted lips curved upwards in amusement as I stared right back at him, unblinking. "Rhapsody, hm? I've heard _oh-so _much about you."

What was_ that_ supposed to mean?

"You may go," he said to Barbara. "We've some… _private _things to discuss." He looked at me like I was a piece of meat, and I was suddenly self-conscious about the low-cut red shirt and tight, short black skirt I'd chosen to wear to work. Never in my _life_ had I noticed a man look at me that way. I wasn't sure how I felt about it, either.

Barbara's mouth hung open a minute. "Excuse me?"

"I'm quite certain you heard me. Your presence here is no longer required, babe, but thanks for all the help."

"What are you-"

"_Leave."_

Barbara swallowed and released me, huffing in indignance as she sashayed to the back.

I was left alone with the sweet transvestite.

"Now," he said warmly, holding up the corset he'd been admiring, "would you mind taking my measurements, please?"

* * *

Skye Also Says: I'm going to try to reveal more of who Rhapsody is as the story progresses. Again, I'd love it if you could help me keep her from becoming a Mary Sue.

She's about to find out that death isn't the _only_ thing that could change her life forever…


	3. Chapter Two

Skye Says: Chapter Two. Did it take me long enough?

Disclaimer: I own everyone here but the charries from the movie, whom I love to death and would never claim as my own.

* * *

Chapter Two

It occurred to me at that time that I had never learned how to measure a man for a corset. Were the bust and waist and all of that supposed to be taken in the same fashion, or would I just have to wing it, and hope that everything turned out all right?

The second option sounded more realistic.

"You've got gorgeous eyes," the man murmured as I slipped into the fitting room with him and pulled the door closed. "They're so blue… like pool water."

I shrugged. That was usually the first thing people noticed, so his remark was nothing special. I wasn't really impressed by him- yet. No, _that_ would come later; much, _much_ later. "Would you mind holding your arms out, please?"

He complied easily, admiring himself in the full-length mirror. I wasn't attracted to men, but I could appreciate charisma, and he had it in spades. By the time I had finished measuring his chest, I could feel his dark eyes on me, could feel his intense gaze pricking the back of my neck.

I walked around and stood in front of him, wrapping the tape around his waist. He was still staring at me, but I ignored him now, never once straying from my task.

There was absolutely no way that that corset was going to fit him.

"You're Rhapsody, correct? Rhapsody Coleman?"

I didn't look up. "Yep."

There was a slight pause. "You don't seem to be getting much enjoyment out of your job."

Had he _seen _who I worked with? "I hate it here. It's so…"

"Monotonous?"

I blinked. "Yes."

"Boring?"

"Yes."

"You don't get any… _pleasure_ out of it?"

Something about the way that word trickled from his mouth engaged my interest. "That's right. Exactly right."

I gathered up the tape and went over to take the corset off the hanger. It wasn't going to fit him at all, but I decided to let him try it on rather than try to argue with him about it. "We've got this in larger sizes, t-"

He seized my wrists and shoved me up against the wall. I groaned painfully, air _whooshing_ out of my lungs. The man's eyes drilled into mine, his full, painted lips sensually forming words. "What would you _say,_ my dear, if I told you that I alone hold the _key _to unconditional, perfect _pleasure?_"

My heart thudded painfully in my chest as I tore out of his strong grip. "You're wasting your time, you know. I appreciate the offer, but I'm not into men, thanks-"

"You didn't let me _finish_," he hissed, blocking the door that led out to the store. "I can give you everything you've ever wanted, and so, _so _much more… if you'll only just hear my proposition."

Dear God. This man was either going to rape me or kill me, all while babbling on about some weird, hippie propaganda about "free love" and "pleasure" and all of that. If I humored him, though, maybe I could distract him long enough to figure out a means of escape. "Fine. I'll listen."

"Hm, where shall I begin?" His tone implied that he was about to do me a huge favor, but I wasn't buying it- oh, no- not until he actually said something worth paying attention to.

When he didn't continue, I said, "Sorry for, uh, interrupting, but… what's your name, anyway?"

I think my question caught him off guard. "My… name?"

"You already know mine, right? So that means it's your turn."

"Well," he huffed, "I'm a doctor, you see. A scientist, if you will. I'm Dr. Frank-n-Furter."

Frank-n-Furter? What kind of name was that? Was he foreign or something? I held my hand out for him to shake. "Um, nice to meet you-"

He pressed his lips to my knuckles. "_En chante, mademoiselle."_

Ever the charmer. "I told you, you're just wasting your time." I grabbed the corset and shoved it at him. "Here. You can try this on, and then tell me what you think. I'll be waiting outside."

Dr. Frank-n-Furter huffed and ripped the hanger out of my hands, stepping aside so that I could leave. "Fine, but you can be sure your manager will be hearing about my appalling mistreatment."

I rolled my eyes and brushed past him.

I really didn't like this guy.

* * *

It was apparent by the scowl on the transvestite's face as he emerged from the dressing room that I had been totally right about the corset. It hadn't fit him, and the fact that he'd ripped the seam on one side supported it.

"Take this bloody thing away," he growled at Cheryl, who cowered under his gaze and flitted away almost immediately. He turned his attention to me, taking a moment or so to pull himself together. When he finally spoke to me, his tone was so smooth and composed that I was almost frightened. "My offer still stands. Take the time to hear me out, and perhaps I could give you what you've only _dreamed _of."

This scientist _oozed _sex. Everything about him suggested that he knew what he wanted, and he knew how to get what he wanted, and he _always _got _what he wanted. _It was utterly unnerving. I wanted to throw up.

"I don't think so, Dr. Frank-n-Furter." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my head. "Why don't you let _Cheryl _ring you up?"

I could feel him smirking at me as he turned and headed over to the cash register.

Never in my life had a single customer given me so much trouble.

"Rhapsody, whenever you've finished with your customer, could you help me back here?" Cora called from the back of the store. "We need to take inventory."

"All right. I'm coming."

Leave it to Cora to rush in and save the day- one of many reasons why I loved the girl.

I whirled around and walked past the counter, making certain not to make eye contact with the doctor as I passed him. I felt him staring at me, but didn't give him the satisfaction of getting a reaction out of me.

"Columbia was right. You _are _rather aggressive."

My heart toppled into my stomach. "What did you say?"

A deep chuckle fell from his mouth. "Hm, hm. I suppose you'll never know, will you?" He took the bag Cheryl handed him. "And you're right- you _did_ have a larger size."

I stared at him, wide-eyed, as he exited the shop, allowing myself to breathe only when he disappeared out of sight.

* * *

Skye Also Says: Frank amuses me ever-so-much. Ha ha. Poor Rhapsody.


	4. Chapter Three

Skye Says: Ah-ha-ha. Here we go! =D

Disclaimer: I own everyone here but the charries from the movie, whom I love to death and would never claim as my own.

* * *

Chapter Three

At the house that night, Cora and I sat down to dinner. It was some sort of casserole that we'd gotten after Jason's funeral, and- just like all the others- it tasted exactly like dirt.

But food wasn't exactly what I wanted to talk to Cora about.

"Columbia's alive," I said just as she had taken a sip of water.

Naturally, she choked. "Oh, Rhapsody-"

"No, Cora, I'm serious." She was giving me that weird look again- I'd told her several times before that I thought I had seen Columbia wandering around town, and she'd dismissed my claims as nonsense. But she was going to believe me this time. She had to. "The man at the shop-"

"The transvestite? Oh my God, sis. He looked like he was totally off his rocker."

I rolled my eyes. Cora was all-too-eager to judge books by their covers. "Yeah, well, he said something today when I walked past him, something that made me think- made me wonder if maybe, just maybe… you know."

She took a cautious drink and set the glass back down, tapping her short, black nails against the side. She was thinking that I was an idiot; that maybe it was time to look into professional therapy. If I hadn't known that she was looking out for my best interests, I would've hated her for being so critical. But I was all she had now, and she was the only hope I had to cling to-

Unless Dr. Frank-n-Furter was able to back up his claim.

"Don't say anything, just listen for a second." I knew it sounded crazy, and I'd never really been much of an optimist, but this whole situation felt somehow… _different._ It was the potential cure for my perpetual state of agony.

The doctor had offered me unconditional, perfect pleasure.

He'd also suggested that he had access to Columbia.

What more could I possibly want?

"You don't have to do anything, Cora. Just let me find this guy, talk to him, see if he really knows what's going on." I moved my food around with my fork. "Whether Columbia is alive or not… I'm ready for it. I just- I just really need to know. For sure."

My older sister considered my words. I saw uncertainty reflected in her dark eyes, and a deep, deep affection. Other than that, I'd have to wait for her to physically voice her thoughts. She sighed, shifting in her chair so that she could cross her legs. "Rhapsody."

"Yes?"

"Promise me one thing."

I realized how much I actually meant to her then. I was her sky, her earth, her air. She cared for me more deeply than I could ever imagine, more than I probably deserved to be cared for. I _loved_ her. Of course, I had _always_ loved her, but that night… Cora became so much more beautiful in my eyes.

She wanted me to promise her something. I'd promise her anything, to eternity and beyond. My voice was light and fragile. "Of course, Cora."

"Be careful- very, _very_ careful. That man… there's more to him that meets the eye, I'm sure." She bit her lip. "If anything were to happen to you I-" Her voice broke, and she screwed her eyes shut to prevent the tears from falling.

Oh, Cora. My Cora. My sweet, perfect older sister. "I'll be careful. I promise."

Cora's eyelids fluttered, but didn't open. A tear escaped anyway. She nodded mutely, unable to do anything but combat this fierce mixture of worry, fear, and grief that had assaulted her. Her lips parted- there was so much she wanted to say to me, so much that she wanted to tell me-

I was too selfish to let her suffer alone.

Cora sobbed against my shoulder as I held her tight against my body, the very same way I had held her that horrific day in the hospital. We were not_ privileged_ to be alive, as some had said to us before- no, we were not "privileged"at all, not in the least. Unless you've lost someone you loved more than life itself, you can never know the kind of pain we faced. When someone dies, you can never fully recover. Every waking moment for a long time is hell, and the sparse memories and nightmares that appear after that are enough to drive you to suicide. And those who say that you should be thankful to be alive? Idiots. After you've felt death, tasted death, been groped by death's pale fingers, it's all you can do to go on living, to press on even when every second is a new agony. No, we were not privileged to be alive- if anything, _Jason_ was the "privileged" one.

He wasn't the one who had to deal with this anguish.

Cora calmed eventually, and we just sat there, holding each other.

"Promise me, Cora," she repeated.

"I promise, sis. I promise."

It was a promise I would soon be unable to keep.

* * *

Barbara was at the boutique when I went in early the next morning. No sign of Cheryl yet, though, thank God. I wasn't sure I could stand her hillbilly trash-talk this early in the morning.

The bell over the door tinkled as I went in. Barbara glanced up from the clearance rack she was setting up and raised an eyebrow. "Well, well, well. Rhapsody _Coleman?_ And so very early." She smirked. "What, may I ask, is the occasion?"

I gathered as much civility as I could muster. Hopefully, she had forgotten yesterday's shouting fiasco. If she brought it up again, however, I could always write it off as PMS. "I was, uh, wondering if you could do me a… a favor."

The eyebrow arched even higher. "I see."

"It's nothing major. I just need, um, an address."

"What sort of address?"

Here goes. "A customer address."

"Now, now, you know our privacy policy states that I cannot divulge that information to you."

"I know," I said. "But can't you make an exception this time? I really need this guy's address."

Barbara snapped an anti-theft tag onto a heinous sequined bra. She didn't seem to be warming up to my request. "If you had a logical explanation as to _why_ you needed this address, I might be able to work something out."

Logical explanation? Seriously? Cheryl called in sick to watch "I Love Lucy" marathons. As far as I could tell, Barbara honestly thought the hick had had "hay fever" thirty-nine times now. "He left something here yesterday," I lied quickly. "A package of some sort. It's sitting in my truck right now." There was, in fact, a brown cardboard box in my passenger seat, but it was filled with Styrofoam packing peanuts. I hoped she wouldn't want to investigate.

My boss considered the offer as she half-heartedly readjusted the straps of the sequined bra. "All right."

"But I absolutely have to-" Wait. She'd _agreed?_ "What?"

"I will give you the address," she replied, sliding the bra to the end of the rack. "Just give me a second."

I couldn't believe this. Barbara had never cut me any slack- said I needed to learn to keep my attitude in check before I even _thought _of asking her for anything. Apparently, something had changed. Maybe she was suffering a brain aneurysm. Whatever.

"You ready?"

I didn't need a pen or paper. Photographic memory. "Yeah."

She rattled it off so fast that I thought she was speaking in tongues. "Come again?"

This time, I got it all down, filing it away into my mental storage system. I didn't recognize the name of the road… maybe the doctor lived somewhere in the newer section of town. I would cross that bridge when I came to it- I'd probably just end up buying a map, anyway, rather than stress myself out tramping around in the woods.

I thanked Barbara and slipped out of the shop in record time. By the time I realized that I was skipping out on work, I was already on the road.

Today, I would hunt down the mysterious Dr. Frank-n-Furter, and ask him the questions I'd had on my mind for ages.

Today, I was going to get some answers.

* * *

Skye Also Says: Hope you don't mind this chapter being so short. I got writer's block, and it's horrendous. T_T

As always, thanks for sticking with me- and with Rhapsody, of course.

Ciao for now, mates.


	5. Chapter Four

Skye Says: This chapter went up fairly quick, no?

Disclaimer: I own everyone but the charries from the movie, which I love to death and would never claim as my own.

* * *

Chapter Four

I found the road that the doctor lived on with limited difficulty. The air conditioner in my truck was broken, though, so I had to drive there with the windows down. The late June air was sweltering, and dark storm cloud loomed overhead. That meant that I would either sweat to death or get soaked, so at any rate, I was going to show up at Frank-n-Furter's house dripping wet.

What a fantastic second impression _that_ would make.

I kept driving until I came to a sign that read DEAD END. Great, I'd missed the house, and now I'd have to turn back. I put the truck in reverse and turned to back out-

_BANG!_

I swore and shifted the truck to park, throwing my door open and hopping out of the truck. Just then, the heavens opened up, and it quickly began to pour. Thunder rattled in the sky, and lighting shot into the ground a mile or so away from me.

I swore again as I knelt in the wet dirt to check my tires-

And gasped.

They had all been blown out. _All of them._

I'd rolled over a spike strip without even realizing it- but that didn't make any sense. My tires had been fine driving here… until I'd seen the sign and started to back up.

What kind of _freak_ would activate spike strips on a back-country road? Were there crazy, half-wit inbreds living back here or something?

Water was running into my eyes, making it ridiculously hard to see. Wind cracked through the trees as if we were expecting a hurricane. Another peal of thunder sounded overhead, and I jumped.

Summer thunderstorms _sucked._

"Oh, it's you," came a nasally voice from the side of the road. "We've been expecting you. Sorry about the… spikes."

I whirled around to face him, my hands clenching into fists. "Who are you?"

"Riff Raff." He was slightly taller than me, though certainly not as tall as the doctor, and had long, stringy blonde hair. His eyes were beady, and he was pale, even for someone who lived in Ohio. "The master ordered me to show you to the mansion. Right this way."

So, he worked for the doctor, then. Or did he? "Your master… you're talking about Dr. Frank-n-Furter?"

"Mmhm. The master."

I glanced back at my truck. Maybe the doctor could call for a mechanic or something. When I turned back to Riff Raff, he was staring at me, waiting. I felt the need to introduce myself. "My name's Rhaps-"

"I know who you are," he broke in, holding a tree branch aside for me. "We _all _know who you are."

What was that supposed to mean? I followed him silently, allowing him to lead me through the trees in the rain until we reached a massive iron gate. On the right side of the gate, a sign had been hung: ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!! I looked over at Riff Raff, feeling nervous. "What's that sign for?"

He took out a ring of keys and began searching for the one that matched lock on the gate. "The master… would rather not be disturbed by the public."

"Oh." A flash of lightning illuminated the sign. ENTER AT YOUR OWN RISK!! Was it really smart of me to trust this man? Riff Raff claimed to work for the doctor, but…

I remembered my suspicion of inbreds.

"Rhapsody." Riff Raff stood at the open gate, staring at me. "Come in."

It was raining so hard now that I could hardly breathe. If we didn't get inside soon, I was pretty sure I'd drown. Cora would never forgive me. "I'm coming. Jeez."

We stood on the front steps of the most enormous mansion- no… it was more of a _castle-_ that I had ever seen. How was it that something like this existed without anyone knowing about it? How long had this building been here, anyway? The doors alone were at least twice her height.

Riff Raff rang the doorbell and waited.

My jeans clung to my legs so tightly that I'd never be able to get them off. They'd never get dry. My tank top was soaked, too- it was stupid of me to wear a red bra under something white. If nothing else, I could always just zip up my jacket. I shouldn't have worn my hair down, either; it was dripping wet and also would never dry.

I needed a smoke, but it was still pouring, and I'd probably left my cigarettes in the truck.

A tall, curvy woman with the biggest, curly red-brown hair I had ever seen opened the door, blinking her overly made-up eyes at us. "Well, hello there," she drawled in a strange accent, straightening her maid's uniform. "Look at you two. Soaking wet, and just after I've finished mopping the floor."

"Indeed." Riff Raff brushed past her and was met with no resistance. The woman looked him up and down as if she owned him. Were they lovers? "Quite a storm out there, Magenta. It seems the master was right."

Magenta. What an interesting name- though _I_ was one to talk. She smirked at me as I entered the house, but it was a smirk whose source I couldn't define. Did I amuse her? Did she know something I didn't? I withheld a shudder as I followed Riff Raff through another door and into what must have been the parlor.

Who had done the decorating here? It looked like I'd stumbled upon some kind of hunting lodge for rich weirdos.

Magenta shut the doors behind us and stood at the foot of the stairs. "The master is upstairs in the lab. We're to take Rhapsody to the banquet hall and wait for him there."

Riff Raff nodded. I wondered what kind of doctor Frank-n-Furter was, to have his own laboratory in his house.

They led me into yet another room, this one painted light blue, with ivory columns stretching to the ceiling. At the opposite end of the room was a stage, with a bright red curtain hanging behind it. The only thing onstage was what appeared to be a throne or something like that. Weird. Above the throne…

"Hey, uh, Riff Raff, what does that banner say?"

"'Welcome, Rhapsody'." He tilted his head at me, probably thinking that I was an idiot.

"Just making sure."

Magenta took my jacket without saying a word. The gesture was polite and unexpected, and Jason had raised me to appreciate manners. "Thank you."

She handed the jacket to Riff Raff and stooped to take off my pumps. That was a little strange, but maybe the doctor didn't want his floors getting dirty. Magenta had said something about mopping.

Then, her hands touched my sides, startling me. "What are you-"

She grabbed my tank top and yanked it over my head, tossing it to Riff Raff.

I was standing there in jeans and my red bra. What was going on here? "Look, I appreciate… whatever it is that you're trying to do, but I-"

"Shut up." She reached for the zipper of my jeans, and I stiffened. Instinctively, I slapped her hand away. She didn't seem bothered, but latched onto my wrists with her free hand, so I wouldn't get in her way. I was angry now, but there wasn't anything I could do. If I tried to fight her off, chances were that Riff Raff would come over and take me out. Or, the doctor would walk in right as I punched Magenta. Not good.

She got the zipper down and somehow managed to slide the jeans off my legs. She released my hands, and I rested them on her shoulders for support as I stepped out of the jeans. The wet denim was thrown to Riff Raff, too, and I stood before the servants in my underwear.

I was suddenly glad I hadn't chosen to wear a thong.

"Hang those on the staircase to dry," Magenta said to Riff Raff. "Master's orders."

I felt my brow furrow. Did that meant the doctor _wanted _to see me naked?

Just as Riff Raff exited the room, a bell chimed- a bell that sounded as though it had come from an elevator. Riff Raff nodded to someone out of sight and disappeared.

"That'll be the master," Magenta remarked.

My second impression would be even worse than I had thought. I wasn't uncomfortable with my body or anything, but I certainly didn't think I should be meeting someone in my underwear. Cora _definitely _would not approve.

Well, at least I was more-or-less dry now.

Dr. Frank-n-Furter made a dramatic entrance, dressed in a long black cloak that swallowed his entire body. He grinned at me and removed the cloak. Magenta caught it without even looking.

He was just as wild as I remembered, clad in a black beaded corset, garter belt, fishnets, and platform heels. The makeup on his face made his features stand out- he looked almost demonic. The charisma he exuded nearly overpowered me as he approached, extending a gloved hand. "Ah, Rhapsody. So _good_ of you to visit."

We shook hands. His grip was firmer than I expected. Strong. "You've got a nice place, doctor."

He went over to the stage and sat down in his… throne. A curt nod, and Magenta vanished. "I trust the rain didn't trouble you too much?"

No, but your spikes certainly did. Those tires were brand-spanking-new. "Not at all." I felt so exposed standing in front of him like this, especially as he himself was sitting. It was almost as if my body were on display for his own viewing pleasure. _Awkward._

Magenta slid a chair against my legs, and I sat.

"Get her a robe," the doctor barked.

I allowed Magenta to slip something silky around me, standing as she tied the belt at my waist. Thank God. I smiled graciously at the sweet transvestite. "Thank you."

He leaned back and crossed his long legs over one of the armrests. Nice legs. Where had _that_ come from? "I knew you were going to come looking for me. I told your boss to give you my address, if you only asked."

Aha. So _that _was why Barb had been so cooperative. And here I'd been beginning to think I was a professional liar. He'd given her the address, but that didn't exactly ensure that I'd hunt him down. I was curious. "But how could you be so sure that I would track you down?"

"You _wanted _to track me down, Rhapsody," he replied easily. "I said some things that ignited your interest, and I knew you would not rest until your curiosity had been full satisfied."

He could read me better than most, and I was a tough one to read. The doctor obviously knew why I had come to the mansion, then. He had something I wanted, and he knew it, too. I just wasn't sure how to get it. "You have Columbia."

"I do."

That was it, then, unless this was all a lie. I felt anxiousness knot the pit of my stomach. "Dead or alive?"

Dr. Frank-n-Furter removed his gloves, studying his short fingernails. "Very much alive, I assure you."

I was so close, I could taste it. Columbia, _my _Columbia- with her long brown hair and tanned skin- was _alive, _and judging by the tone of the doctor's voice, she was also somewhere around her. My heart fluttered sideways against my ribs. "Where is she?"

"Right here."

I stared at the doctor in confusion, but the sound hadn't come from him. I swallowed hard and slowly turned towards the entrance Dr. Frank-n-Furter had used, the one with the elevator-

"Hey, Rhapsody."

The woman who stood there was the same height as Columbia, the same build as Columbia, and even had Columbia's voice- but she was _not_ my Columbia. _This_ woman wore loud striped shorts, fishnets, a sequined shirt, a red bow tie, and a glittery yellow suit jacket and top hat.

She also had short, rose-colored hair and pale, pale skin.

No. No, no, no, no, _no_.

This was some kind of trick.

"Where _is_ she, Frank-n-Furter?"

The doctor frowned at me. "What are you talking about?"

"Rhapsody, it's _me,"_ the woman said, slowly coming towards me with a hurt look on her face. "It's Columbia, honey. It's Columbia- you've got to remember me."

"No, I remember Columbia," I argued, scooting closer to the back of the chair. "She doesn't look anything like you."

"Don't tell me that Cora's corrupted you already. Don't judge a book by its cover." Her eyes pleaded with me. They looked like Columbia's eyes. I felt sick.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" the doctor asked.

"I- I don't know what I wanted!" I cried. The woman was so close now that I could reach out and touch her. I didn't know what to think anymore. I didn't think I wasn't even thinking at all. If this was a joke, it wasn't funny, and it was only going to kill me inside. "Get away from me!"

"Rhapsody, I-"

"Stop!"

She leaned over me, stooping slightly. "Rhapsody, please, just-"

"No!"

"_Listen."_

I felt my muscles tense up as he put her hands on her knees and kissed me hard on the mouth. This had officially gone too far. Whatever reason the doctor had for doing something like this to me, I couldn't fathom- but I knew that I absolutely hated the man now. Furious, I struggled to get away from the woman, but she slid onto my lap before I had a chance to stand, kissing me more insistently. I _hated _her. I hated everything about this day. I hated the fact that I'd come all the way out here to lose my truck, get rained on, and have my heart ripped in-

This was Columbia.

This _was _Columbia.

I pulled away and blinked at her, shocked. She bit her painted lips, studying my expression. My heart stopped. I couldn't breathe.

"You're… you're…"

"Yes, Rhapsody. I'm Columbia."

"Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my _God!_" It hadn't been a joke at all. Dr. Frank-n-Furter had indeed given me the very thing I had wanted, just as he said he would. The sudden joy flooding my brains kick-started my heart back into its regular beating, and I grinned unabashedly at the love I though I'd lost. "Columbia…"

She reached out and touched my cheek. "Just kiss me, please."

I did exactly that.

* * *

Dr. Frank-n-Furter was kind enough to invite me to dine with them, so I called Cora up and told her that I was going to pick a few things up from the store. Columbia attached herself to my arm for the entire duration of the meal, eagerly informing Riff Raff and Magenta that she had finally been reunited with her best friend. I thought that her description of our relationship would've annoyed me a little, but I was actually relieved not to have it played up. I still didn't know these people very well; I wasn't sure what they deemed acceptable.

Columbia explained to me that she'd met Frank-n-Furter the day she'd been "kidnapped"- _he'd _been the one doing the "kidnapping", though Columbia confessed that she'd gone willingly. One wink, she said, and she was spellbound. Yeah, I'd forgotten that she was bi.

She then proceeded to tell me that she would have gotten in touch with me, but someone downtown had told her that our family had moved. True, Jason had relocated us to New Jersey for a year because of his job, but we'd come back to Denton eventually. Columbia said she never got news that we were back, and just assumed I was still living in Trenton until the doctor told her that I was working in the lingerie boutique. "Imagine my surprise!" she chirped, smiling at me before taking a bite of mashed potatoes.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. It was all so unreal. "Thanks again, doctor. How can I ever repay you?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something." He sipped his wine. "Eventually."

Riff Raff and Magenta exchanged glances I couldn't interpret.

* * *

As soon as dinner was over, I left, despite Columbia's pleas for me to stay. It was later than I had anticipated- Cora would be worried sick. Riff Raff followed me out to the truck with a toolbox, and he had my tired fixed in minutes.

I sped away from the strange mansion, feeling happier than I had for quite some time.

It only took twenty minutes to get home, and Cora was already asleep. I found a note on the refrigerator telling me that there were leftovers in the oven, "just in case I hadn't gotten anything to eat". The corners of my lips turned upwards in a smile.

The twelfth stair creaked under me as I slipped upstairs, but Cora was a heavy sleeper. I peered at the grandfather clock across from my bedroom as I eased my door open.

Nine o'clock. Whoa. How in the world had some much time gone by?

I closed the door and slipped into bed, still wearing the robe that the doctor had given me.

Sleep claimed me right as my head hit the pillow.

* * *

Skye Also Says: Did anyone notice how similar Rhapsody's welcoming was to Brad and Janet's? Anyone?

I'm easily amused.


	6. Chapter Five

Skye Says: This story officially owns my soul now.

* * *

Chapter Five

The next morning at breakfast, Cora was unusually quiet. We ate our pancakes in silence instead of discussing our weird dreams and our plans for the day. She must've been sick or something. I was so confused.

I wanted some more syrup for my pancakes. "Cora, could you pass me the—"

"Rhapsody Dahlia Coleman, if you _ever _pull a stunt like that again, I swear- you'll be out on the street before you can blink." She shoved the bottle at me and got up from the table to pour herself some more orange juice.

I was in shock. "Excuse me?"

"You know _exactly _what I'm talking about. You know I _hate_ it when people lie to me, and it doesn't help that the person that lied to me was my little sister." Cora slammed the carton down on the table after shaking it pretty violently. I got the feeling that she was envisioning herself shaking _me._ "Honestly, Rhapsody, I don't know what's gotten _into _you! I've done my best to keep things normal, to take care of you- everything- and you have to go behind my back like this? And for what?"

What could I say to that? "I-I-"

"_God! _You told me you were at the freaking _supermarket!"_ She cursed and gulped down the orange juice. "Jeff was working last night, so I stopped by to talk to him, and you know what? He said he hadn't seen you in _weeks. _Weeks, Rhapsody!"

"I'm s-sorry, Cora. I didn't-"

"You didn't _what?"_ Cora spat. "Didn't think that you were doing anything _wrong _in betraying my trust? I told you to be careful."

I had hurt her, and I knew it. If only she hadn't talked to Jeff. "Cora, I was careful-"

"You were at a strange man's house for god knows _how _long! And I don't even know what you did there!"

What could I say to that? It hardly made sense for me to explain the spikes, meeting Riff Raff and Magenta, being stripped, talking to Frank-n-Furter, and being reunited with Columbia. If nothing else, just the _Columbia_ part would be absurd to her. I didn't necessarily want to _lie_ to her, just… not tell her the whole truth. That was okay, right? "He was having a party, that's all. We talked a little and then he invited me to stay. I came straight home once I realized how late it was."

Her forehead wrinkled. "What time did you get home? Honestly."

"Nine. I swear." At least that much was true.

Cora exhaled loudly, shaking her head. She avoided eye contact as she sat back down at the table. It was a long time before she spoke again. "Please, Rhapsody… don't do this to me again. I mean it, I was so worried, I almost called the_ cops_."

She really did care about me. I felt guilty for wounding her like this, but now that I thought about it, I wouldn't have taken anything back. If I hadn't lied to her, after all, I never would've seen Columbia again. But as selfish and stubborn as I was, I knew I had done something wrong. "I'm sorry, Cora. I'm so, so sorry."

She didn't make me promise her anything this time, and I was relieved because I knew that I no longer could.

Immediately upon entering the boutique, Barbara handed Cora a stack of return items to hang up and ushered me to the back of the store. Cora cast me a sympathetic look. We both knew what was coming.

"You skipped out of working yesterday," Barbara said flatly, once we were somewhere private. "Did you think I wouldn't notice that you left and never came back?"

"No, Barb. I knew exactly what I was doing." I didn't care about Barbara nearly as much as I cared about Cora. If Barb wanted me to fire just because I was a no-show yesterday, then so be it. I was way too happy to let my boss demolish my good mood. "I actually forgot I had work, but honestly, I could have come in for a little while."

She arched her eyebrow yet again, and I finally realized how often this gesture appeared. It occurred almost as often as blinking. "You don't sound very apologetic."

Obviously. "I'm not."

Barbara looked slightly puzzled. I couldn't understand why, seeing as how this was the kind of tireless enthusiasm I _always _demonstrated in the workplace. She gave me a dead stare, crossing her arms. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't fire you. _One."_

I couldn't. "Do it."

"You… you don't want to work here anymore?"

"Not if you're still the manager." There. I'd laid all my cards out on the table. It was no secret that I hated Barbara, but if she'd had any doubts at all, I'd just laid them to rest.

"Well, I suppose that's it, then," she said wryly. "You're terminated. Come by tomorrow to collect your last paycheck- no, better yet, I'll just give it to your sister."

I nodded curtly and headed back out to the front of the store, feeling strangely triumphant. Recalling my conversation two days ago with Frank-n-Furter, I remembered his remark about noticing that I hated my job. I'd told him that I didn't get any pleasure out of it, and I'd meant it.

I got the sense that if the doctor had been there, he would've said, "What's the use in sticking with something if it doesn't give you any pleasure?"

Thinking about this, I decided that I actually liked Dr. Frank-n-Furter, weirdo hunting lodge-castle or not.

I smiled at Cora and waved as I exited the shop. She arched an eyebrow at me, and I laughed.

Columbia was waiting for me.

* * *

It took me no time at all to get back to Frank-n-Furter's house. The spikes weren't on the road today, and the DEAD END sign had been taken down, so apparently, they were expecting me again. I drove up to the gate and lit up a cigarette before getting out of the truck and pushing through the gate.

I hadn't had a cigarette in ages, and the nicotine rush only added to my bliss.

Cora was deeply hurt that I hadn't told her the truth about where I'd been… which was precisely why I hadn't told her that I was coming here today. She'd still be upset with me, sure, but she'd get over it. We loved each other, and I knew she'd be quick to forgive me after she remembered that. No biggie.

If she was _really _mad, though, I had the rest of our lives to make it up to her. And I _would _make it up to her, just as soon as I got to see Columbia again.

Riff Raff greeted me at the door, with the slightest ghost of a smile on his lips. "Mmhm. Hello."

"Hey, Riff. Is Columbia in?" My voice came out higher-pitched than I had intended.

"Yes… we've been expecting you, actually."

I entered the mansion. "I know."

He led me through the foyer and into the banquet room again. Then, we went out the other side of the room to the elevator. Riff Raff pressed a button.

What was upstairs? And why had we come all the way over here? "Riff Raff, weren't those… _stairs_ in the foyer?"

"Yes." He always sounded so dead. Was he ever excited about anything?

"Well, why didn't we use those?"

He sighed. "That staircase leads to the bedrooms. The elevator leads to the lab."

Well, then. That was strange. "Oh."

We got into the elevator and headed for the lab. I had no idea what to expect, and I was a little confused to see that the "lab" was a huge, empty room- barren, except for an old couch and some random equipment.

"The master is downstairs eating. Magenta is in her bedroom."

"Where's Columbia?" I knew I was getting obnoxious.

He gestured vaguely to another door, and then turned and went back to the elevator. He drifted down to the bottom floor and out of sight without saying goodbye. Creepy.

I walked over to the door and tried the knob. It was locked. "Columbia?"

A toilet flushed. She was in the bathroom then. "Gimme a minute, will ya?" The faucet turned on, and water ran. I waited.

The door opened, and Columbia stepped out, pleasantly surprised. "Why, get a load of this! Rhapsody Coleman came all the way here just to see little old me!"

"What can I say?" I beamed at her, pulling her into a hug. "I missed you."

She pressed her mouth to mine gently, chastely. That wasn't what I had come to expect from her, and it was odd. Maybe she was just a little nervous- it _had _been a long time since we'd been together like this. I was a little overwhelmed myself.

"How is everyone?" I asked lamely.

"Good, good." She took my hand and laced her fingers through mine. "Frank- I mean, the doctor- he's been working up here all day, though I dunno what on, 'cause there's nothing out here. Riff Raff and Magenta were making a lot of noise in the kitchen early. Nothing unusual."

Wow. That was pretty forward. "Are they dating?"

"Nope," Columbia said. "Brother and sister."

And _there_ were my incestual inbreds. Fun. "And you?"

"I slept in late this morning. Been waiting for you to come around." She was so adorable, even if I still wasn't used to her new look.

We sat down on the couch and talked, and then made out for the next two hours.

Columbia kissed my neck and brought up the idea of me coming to live at the mansion, but I shrugged the notion off and redirected her attention to my lips.

There was no way I could ever live here. If I ever left Cora, I would be totally lost- as much as I hated to admit it. I needed her just as much as she needed me.

I loved Columbia. Even after all these years, I realized that there was still a place in my heart for her. I wanted to tell her that, to say it to her face, but it was too soon. We were back to just having fun and messing around, like crazy high school kids, and I didn't want to spoil the sweetness of our relationship.

We were still kissing when the doctor came up and ordered us out because he had something to work on.

It was late afternoon now. We said our goodbyes, and I walked myself out, still giddy.

This was, hands-down, one of the happiest days of my life.

* * *

Skye Also Says: Two chapters in one day. I can't believe I actually did that.

So, read and review, and I'll see you again soon.


End file.
